


audio drama interview

by AslansCompass



Series: Friends Offline [4]
Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, big finish mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Behind-the-scenes extras featuring actress Mandy Stewart in the Big Finish Eighth Doctor audio "Huzzah."(fictional use of Big Finish)
Series: Friends Offline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870084
Kudos: 3





	audio drama interview

**Author's Note:**

> Is it RPF if the modern AU version of a character interacts with a real-world actor and studio?

_Coming soon from Big Finish_

  
Huzzah!  
The Doctor just wanted a quiet vacation on the planet Renest, known for its amazing history. But the festivities have taken a dark turn. Be careful, because when history comes alive.....danger comes with it. 

* * *

  
My name is Mandy Stewart, and I play Filayth and Queen Ryel. "Huzzah" was my introduction to the world of Doctor Who.

"But not to the Doctor. We had quite a scene on the first day of recording."

Well, yes....we were going around the table, listing our names, when Paul introduced himself. 'Denno?' I asked, and he went 'Louie?' Turns out we were in a drama pilot, years ago, when I was little. My parents had me use a stage name at the time; I only knew him by his character name. So, yes, that was a pleasant surprise.

"'Huzzah' was inspired by renaissance fairs. Would you like to explain the concept?"

Oh, sure, ask the American. No, it's fine, honestly. I used to go all the time. A renaissance festival, also called 'renfest,' is a festival inspired by medieval history. You might have jousts, knights, royalty, fire-breathers, knife-throwers, jesters, drumsticks, cloaks, jewelry, all sorts of hand-made crafts, food on a stick, even fantasy costumes. A cross between the state fair and Comic-Con. I once saw a man completely clad in black pirate garb, complete with a sword--and Elmo socks in sandals. You really might see anything there, anything at all.

"Would you be interested in coming back?"

Definitely. 100 percent. It's always great to be a part of something with a long-standing history and such enthuasthic fans.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to fill out Mandy's career somehow. And I mean, she's canonically a mage. Best contemporary analogy is cult tv actress.... so why not give her some interaction with one of the biggest scifi franchises?


End file.
